You are a liar
by chrystable
Summary: The four of them and what they were to say about the others. F-A-C-E. No family. Human names used. AU. Suggestive adult themes. Might continue this...


Francis Bonnefoy is a Frenchman at the age of 26. He moved to America early on and is currently living and working in L. A. as a cook.

Francis Bonnefoy is not the one who dragged me into this mess. Well not quite. I wouldn't go so far as to call him that. But he certainly isn't the one to help me out of it either. And with everything that happened these past few years, I assume that he is the person I hate the most in this world.

Lies. They are some horrible and disgusting things. Everyone hates them. Or at least claims to do so. And yet I observe them all telling them. Over and over and over again until others stop to question the answer. Eventually the teller himself can't distinguish between them and the truth and other people's lies anymore. This is not the case with Francis however.

Francis Bonnefoy is a broken man. You wouldn't notice that the smile he flashes you is just as fake as the interest in you and whatever petty little story you're about to tell. He is rather good looking with those blue eyes and his long, nourished and shiny blond hair. And he can act up to it, too. Because you just wouldn't notice.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones is an American at the age of 19. He's currently living in L.A. He's always wearing glasses.

Alfred Jones is like the little brother I never had. And I didn't even knew that I was not only missing, but needing something like that till I met him. He gives what's left of my pathetic little existence that tiny bit of meaning that makes me go on. He is the person I love the most.

Aside from those people who claim not to lie, those that knowingly accept lies as truth should be despised. Don't get me wrong, nescience is not better in any way. Now that I think about it, this probably means that all humans suck. But who am I to judge…?

Jones is what you would describe as a cheerful, overly friendly and carefree guy. Again, you have just no clue, do you?

* * *

Matthew Williams is a Canadian at the age of 19. He's currently living in L.A. He's always wearing glasses.

Matthew Williams is exactly what he looks like, pathetic. He never raises his voice, never defends himself and never rejects others. It's really no wonder then that he ended up here, with the likes of us. I really hate him.

Someone who is a bad or 'terrible' liar is not inevitably more truthful than the rest of us. Or less of a horrible person for that matter. Don't get me wrong, Williams isn't a horrible person. Then again, he isn't a bad liar either.

Matthew looks like your average shy, but friendly guy. There's nothing outstanding about him whatsoever, even though he is rather cute, and if you ever had the pleasure of meeting him you probably don't remember him at all. That's just the type of expressions he gives off. But he's lonely and scarred and tired, too, a bit.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland is an Englishman at the age of 23. He moved to America early on and is currently working and living in L.A.

Arthur Kirkland is what one would call a good friend. He was there whenever I needed someone and he's helping me to get out of this, too. I like him. I really, really do.

Lies. Apparently people tell them for a reason. When you know all the reasons you know the person or the truth for that matter. That's what I think. But I apparently don't know all the reasons just yet.

Arthur is… not the most outgoing person on the planet. His mask no more than his true face. But alone the fact that he too has a mask, means that there is more to him than the eyes can see. And it's draining him. That's for sure.

* * *

So... what do you think? Is this making any sense to you ?

To make it clear; The guys are always commenting on someone in the same order and yes they do get to say something about themselves, too...

Do you think you can tell who says what? (I'm dying to know this xD But it's very OOC and i doubt you would get anything right... too bad x3 )

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia... Because if i did there would be more Prussia in it! He's awesome. Nuff said.

Interestingly enough this were exactly 666 words before i added this Author's note... Screw you note xD


End file.
